


House Hunting

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader thinks that Dean is under a love spell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for thisismysecrethappyplace's challenge.  
> Small boobs, plus size, virgin, truth/love spell, fake marriage, possessive/jealous Dean

Speeding past the Fort Wayne sign near the Indiana/Ohio border, Dean glanced at you sitting in the back seat staring out watching the world go by. “So get this…” Sam’s words made you look alive, “I think I found a connection. All of the vics were seen at an open house for a new housing development.”  
“So are we thinking burial ground or something?” You inquired.  
Sam scratched his head, “Yeah, maybe. They are having another open house tomorrow.”  
“Undercover then.” You sighed. The boys would probably make you act like their sister, which is all they would ever look at you as. Being a hunter was the best but everything else was just so difficult. Running into danger you could do but being confident around men was such a foreign concept to you. Who could blame them, you weren’t much to look at, you were overweight with awkwardly small breasts. At least all the other big girls had big boobs, which men really seemed to enjoy but not you.  
“You ok back there, Sweetheart?” Dean asked.  
You waved him off, “Yeah.”  
He didn’t believe you for a second. “This is going to be fun. We can dress up and look at houses we can’t afford.”  
“I guess that could be fun.” Your response sounded so sad, Dean was trying but he had no idea how to pull you out of your funk.  
\---  
The motel in this town was grosser than normal, you pulled out the couch and a roach crawled from underneath the cushion and you squealed with fright. “Oh my god!” You ran away freaked out, hitting a solid wall of man.  
His arms wrapped around you calming you down, “Whoa, whoa!”  
“Ugh, that’s just disgusting, Dean.”  
“What is?”  
“Roaches.” You hid your face into his chest, bugs especially roaches creeped you out. They were fine if you were burying something but this was where you had to sleep. “I can’t sleep here. I just can’t Dean.” Whining almost breaking into tears.  
“Sleep in the bed. I’ll take the couch.”  
You let his offer sink in, “No, no. I don’t want you to sleep in that either.”  
“Ok then we’re adults we can both share the bed.”  
“Yeah?” You questioned with now wet eyes.  
He smirked, “Yeah.” and he held you tighter and you felt so small with his huge limbs surrounding you. The way he was holding you made you think he thought about you more than just a sister but you were probably just projecting. He treated Charlie the same way and they are completely platonic, well she’s not into guys but you still think he’d treat her like a sister too even if she did.  
\---  
The next day, you woke with Dean’s arm draped over you waist. It was probably the only time in your life you had ever woken up next to someone. It was nice and you snuggled into his warmth a little. You had been alone for so long and had told yourself you didn’t need anyone else. Laying next to him was like living a lie that you'd never ever have. After a few minutes of wallowing, you drug yourself from his grip and rushed to the bathroom before the boys could use all the hot water.  
You walked out with your bra and panties on but wrapped up in the too small scratchy white motel towel. The boys were nice enough to divert their eyes when you were dressing. Dean was brushing his teeth as he looked out at you, “Sweetheart, don't wear your fed suit today.”  
Huffing, you were almost done getting ready. “Well what should I wear?” It came out a little agitated.  
“Ummmm, I don't know. That cute sundress, you always carry around with you. It's going to be a pretty day and it's casual thing.” He suggested.  
You looked over at Sam, “Whatta ya think?”  
“I agree with Dean, you're overdressed. I'm just wearing a polo and a pair of jeans.”  
“Fine!” The dress did look ok on you but normally you hated dresses; they were not your friend since they make you look boxy instead of cute and flirty. The green cardigan you wore over your arms did help to give you more of that hourglass shape you really wanted.  
“Pretty girls up front.” Dean told Sam which earned him a huge bitch face from his little brother. You were surprised by the comment but Dean had always made you feel special when you were with him. “(Y/N/N) it’s you and me up first. We’ll go in as a newly married couple.” He said casually as he slid into the car.  
“Oh ok.” You were slightly befuddled and Sam snickered. Quickly, you pulled off an occult warding ring from your right hand to your left. “Hey, you need to do the same.” You bumped him and showed him your ring.  
“Good thinking.” He did the same and swapped around his ring. “Sammy, you can come in as a single guy looking to relocate to the area.” Sam nodded at the idea.  
The drive was only about 15 minutes but it felt longer. You had never played a someone’s girlfriend or spouse in real life let alone in the field. A thousand questions ran through your head, how close do you stand next to him? Is he going to kiss you? Hand holding, do people still do that?  
“Stop fidgeting.” Dean commanded as he watched you smoothing out the yellow floral dress for the 20th time as you walked down the street to the house. “You look nice. They need to believe that we would be interested in buying a house.” He looked you in the eye before opening the door to the model home in the community. Immediately, he was interlocking his hand with yours and pointing to the ceiling, “Honey, we will want this kinda crown moulding in our house.”  
“Welcome, I’m Patti Williams, the developer’s assistant.” She limp fished shook each of your hands.  
“Good to meet you.” Dean squeeze you hard in a side hug, “I’m Dean Plant and this is my wife (Y/N).” His hand ghosted over your arm and down your back before locating your hand again. “We’re just sick of apartment living and we really want to move somewhere nice to raise a family.”  
“Yes, a family. I really want two boys but whatever God gives us I’ll be happy.” You chimed in and Dean cocked his head almost like he wasn’t expecting you to play along so well.  
“This is such a great place to start a family.” As Patti went on about the floorplans, you and Dean kept a lookout for anything weird. After a couple of minutes, Sam entered pulling Patti away from you.  
“Oh no take your time, the wife is probably interested in seeing the upstairs.” Dean pulled you to the other side of the room while the assistant worked with Sam.  
“Do you think she is buying it?” You whispered.  
His finger came up under your chin titling your eyes up, “Sure do, Sweetheart. We gotta sell it though. I’m goin’ kiss you.” It was a quick moist chaste peck on the lips then Dean raised his voice, “What my baby wants, my baby gets.”  
Sam chuckled, “They seem happy.”  
“Ah yes, young love. Too bad it never lasts.” Patti commented to Sam, the younger Winchester took note of her sour tone.  
“Let go see where the magic would happen.” Dean had drug you up the stairs and you were giggling too hard to focus on the job or just how awkward everything was.  
The upstairs looked just as normal as the downstairs, “I’ve never been to one of these things before but nothing is standing out to me, Dean.”  
The rooms were nicely staged with plush carpet, “Yeah, I’ve got bupkis over here too. I wonder if Sammy’s got anything.” Dean watched as the natural lighting in the room highlighted all of your features. This was nice imagining having an expensive house with a pretty wife at home, Dean knew that you didn’t think much of yourself, almost the way he felt about himself. Just two losers who needed each other and managed not to scare the other one off.  
“Dean.” You tugged on his hand pulling him from his daydream. “I think we should get going.”  
Dean and you watched as Sam left through the front door with a handful of pamphlets. “Babe, what’s your opinion on granite countertops in the kitchen?” He called out petting the cool surface in the kitchen.  
“I’m not sure. Aren’t they a lot of work?” You questioned while he scarfed down the fresh baked pastry that was plated on the kitchen island.  
“These are good. You should get the recipe.” He kissed your cheek as he swiped another lemon bar.  
“Dean,” Your voice was irritated, “don’t eat them all.”  
“Oh it’s fine dear.” Patti made her way from the living room.  
“See.” Dean mumbled cramming more sugar into his pie hole.  
“You should have one.” She looked at you.  
“Oh no thank you. I’m trying to watch my weight.” You replied.  
“I couldn’t help but overhear about the countertop. I always recommend folks go with the granite. They have care kits now and there are plenty of how tos online.” She went on trying to sell you to buy a house.  
It wasn’t long before you were leaving the house and were back in the Impala. “Well that amounted to absolutely nothing.” Dean scrubbed a hand over his face.  
“I don’t know the assistant seemed really bitter as she watched you two.” Sam responded.  
“Just because she’s bitter doesn't mean she’s the bad guy, plus Dean was laying on a little thick.” You explained. “She could have had a bad divorce, or never found anyone or guys just don’t notice her.” The last one hurt to admit but it was the truth.  
Dean noticed that you were playing with your dress again and got real quiet, “I agree with (Y/N/N) but we should still check her out. When Sam’s spidey sense tingles I listen.”  
“Yeah, I guess.” You sighed.  
Dean drove fast back to the motel, Sam was the first to get out and you were about to follow. “Hey where you goin’?” Dean caught your arm gently.  
“To get out of this get up and start researching.” You stated plainly.  
“Oh no, Sammy’s got this. Let me take my wife out for lunch.” He joked.  
“Dean,” you rolled your eyes, “please just drop it, none of it was real. It’s a life none of us will ever get. I don’t want to think about it.” A small tear started to form and Dean was quick to realize he hit a nerve.  
“Well can I take my friend to lunch? You look really pretty today.” A smile formed on your lips, even if he was just trying to make you feel good, it still felt nice. “We can pick Sam up something too.”  
He took your hand as calmly as possible, no intent behind it, just to feel the weight of someone else behind it. “You know we can have that life if we want. We just keep choosing not to ignore all the shit in the world.”  
“You can have that life, but I’d never get it, Dean.” You pulled your hand back as he drove away from the motel.  
“Why do you say shit like that?”  
“I don’t know because it’s true. Men don’t like me, they never have. I’ll never have a husband and house. I’d be lucky if I could keep a dog.”  
You continued to pout, arms crossed and Dean opened his mouth to say something but everytime he did, it just made you madder. He didn’t want to do anything that makes you more upset, he just wanted to make you happy. The ride was silent except for low classic rock playing in the background, Dean pulled up in front of a brick front restaurant. You took note of the white table cloths that you could see from the outside window as you walked up the place.  
“Here?” You asked.  
“Why not?”  
“Because we always eat at cheap diners.”  
He leaned in and left the second soft kiss of the day on your lips, “Maybe we’ll only ever have the bunker but I’d like to also have you too.”  
His words made your brain completely jelly, you would have had made some sarcastic comment or put yourself down but right now nothing was more important than looking into his shining green eyes and kissing him back. The urgency that you pushed your tongue into his mouth made you think you have been starving for affection but he didn’t seem to care, he was gentle and loving as his hands roamed over your back. Passerbys made little side comments while your quick but impassioned make out session happened.  
“I could do that all afternoon, Sweetheart.”  
“Me too.” Giggling like a love drunk teen, you were on cloud nine. He walked towards the little bistro cafe asking for a table for two.  
“What cha looking at?” Dean asked the host when he looked over at you. Quickly, you shook it off, you were on a date with your favorite person and nothing was going to ruin it. “Can you believe the nerve of that guy?”  
“Huh?”  
“He was checking you out. I know that look.” Dean pulled the chair out for you. “You’re mine.” His whisper in your ear made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up. There was no way that this was right, you’d just have to play along until you got back to the motel.  
You flicked a piece of hair behind your ear. “I’m pretty sure he wasn’t looking at me in that way, Dean, but I do appreciate how protective you are.”  
He wove his fingers with yours, “Yeah, you do?”  
“Of course, it’s one of the many things I love about you. Dean,” at the mention of his name he looked up at you, “worry about vamps and demons trying to hurt me but you don’t have to worry about other men taking me from you. They just don’t look at me that way.”  
“Which I think is completely crazy, I’ve seen it since the first time I meet you. I should’ve told you a long time ago. You have this strength and glow about you. It really is beautiful, (Y/N).”  
For an hour, you and Dean sat, ate, laughed and he kissed your hand so many times you lost count. It sucked that none of this was real, did he get hexed or spelled when the two of you were at the open house. Trying not to look worried but your mind was racing flooded with endorphins of love for Dean and concern for him and maybe even Sam.  
“We should put in an order for Sam.” You suggested. “Let me text him and see what he wants.”  
“Always so thoughtful, aren’t you Sweetheart?”

Y/N: Something is up with Dean. He’s ok but you’ll see when we get back. He thinks I’m getting your lunch order.  
You quickly typed.  
Sam: As long as he’s ok, we have time to figure it out. I’ll take a chicken sandwich with a side salad.

You laughed at Sam’s nonchalant attitude towards Dean. “What’s so funny?”  
“Oh, I don’t even know why I asked, I could have placed that order without bugging him.” You smiled back, not sure how you were going to give this up.  
Once Sam’s food came, you and Dean were off back to the motel. Before you made it back to the room Dean stopped you, “We should get a room to ourselves tonight.”  
“I think that is a great idea but I’m not ready for that.” His face fell, “I want to spend more time with you, I really really do.” Now or never (Y/N) you reminded yourself. “I have a small admission, Dean.” You breathed shallow finding the courage. “I’ve never been with anyone before.”  
“What?!”  
“I’m - I’m a virgin.” That alone should un-hex him you thought.  
“Oh God, I’m a complete idiot and here I am rushing you to spend the night. When we do, I’ll make it special for you.”  
“It’s fine Dean. You didn’t know. All you knew was that I suck with guys, you didn’t know to such supreme level that I’ve struck out.” You chuckled self-deprecatingly.  
Kissing your knuckles, he walked proudly into the motel room. “Gotcha some grub. You find out anything?” Dean spoke to Sam.  
“So far no. Ms. Williams seems pretty clean. She’s divorced so maybe why she was bitter as she watched you two.” Sam looked up from his computer, “Y’all still acting?” He motioned to hand holding.  
Dean cleared his throat, “If this is acting then I’m not going back to real life. After today, I realized something was missing. (Y/N) and I are together, taking it slow. I don’t want to fuck up our friendship by rushing it.” He smiled at you then turned back to Sam.  
“Good for you, Dean. I’m happy for you.” Sam told him and you cocked your head slightly bulging your eyes trying to do whatever that mental brother thing they do, letting him know this is what you were trying to tell him.  
Sam wasn’t seeing any problem with what Dean was saying, you flopped on the couch out of frustration. A few roaches creeped out again, this was your opportunity to get Dean out of the motel room. “Oh shit, shit, fuck.” The expletives flowed as you faked your freakout, “Dean, if we have to stay here another night, we gotta get some fucking bug spray.”  
He laughed and pulled you in a kiss calming you down much like he had done before but this time was so sensual and Sam coughed so he didn’t have to continue to witness the intimacy between you. “I’ll run to the hardware store and get some. You wanna join?”  
“Not really. I just wanna get in my comfy pants and start researching so we can get out of this damn motel and get back home.” He kissed your forehead before leaving.  
The rumble of the Impala was long gone, you slapped Sam’s shoulder, “That’s the shit I’m talking about. He’s gotta be under some sorta love spell or something.”  
Sam started to laugh, “You think because he finally told you how he feels that he’s under a spell.”  
“Finally? Finally! What the hell does that mean?”  
“Well it means Dean has liked you for a long time.”  
“Bull fucking shit!” You yelled. A belly laugh came from Sam, “What the hell’s so funny?”  
“You! You are funny. Sit down.” You did as you were told, “He’s liked you for over two years, you moved in with us and it just grew into something more. Dean’s great at one night stands but when it comes to real relationships he’s awful.”  
“But he was jealous of the host today a lunch.” You quickly pointed out.  
He laughed again, why did he think you were so funny today? “The guy was probably checking you out and Dean is sorta a jealous guy.”  
“Jealous of what? It’s just me.”  
“Yeah and you look really cute today.” Sam’s eyes roamed from your heels to your plump legs.  
“Hey!” You were shocked that Sam was actually thought you were cute too.  
“What it’s true?! Do you really think no one hits on you because you aren’t attractive?”  
“Well yeah. I’m not attractive.”  
“More like Dean stares down any guy who even looks at you. Men aren’t going to mess with Dean, even if he is drunk.” Sam tried to explain. “You are a beautiful woman and he cares for you.”  
“No, no, you must’ve gotten hit by a wammy too.” You stood up and started to change from your dress. “Did you eat the lemon bars?”  
“No. Too much sugar for me. What are you thinking?”  
“Dean ate like four of those things. She must’ve put a love potion in the bars.” You rationalized why your gorgeous best friend was now in love with you as you pulled your leggings on under your dress.  
“Or Dean liked playing house with you today” Sam interjected, “and finally admitted what he has felt for a while now.”  
“That’s just freaking crazy talk.”  
“Do you really have such low self esteem that it is easier to think he’s under a spell than he’s actually in love with you?” He stood as you flung the dress off over your head.  
Your shoulders slumped, “I guess.” Sitting on the side of the bed, you pulled on an oversized shirt covering yourself as quickly as possible.  
“(Y/N), I’ve watched my dumbass brother for years. He’s not under a spell.”  
“Ok.” You pouted still not sure if you could believe Sam but it kind of made sense.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, I’m back. Sorry I took so long. I stopped by the grocery store and got us some beer, Sammy; and Baby, I brought you a pint of ice cream.” He saw how sad you looked. “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, yeah just a little frustrated by the case and you and me it feels weird but also right.” Dean listened.  
He got down on his knees in front of you by the bed. “I know how it feels but I know I need you.”  
“Oh Dean.” Tears started to trickle from your eyes, years of not feeling worth anything was bubbling up.  
“Sammy, can you go to Starbucks for a few hours?” Dean’s lips found yours and his fingers ran through your hair.  
“Sure.” Sam packed up his stuff as fast as possible and left.  
Dean rose up off his knees to curl around you. “I’m sorry Dean. I’m not like this.”  
“I know. It’s been a really emotional day for both of us. Thank you for telling me your secret, you didn’t have to but it helps me put the pieces together.” He pulled your hips close to his as he rutted the front of his jeans next to your core. Dean fell back on the bed grabbing your shoulders to nudge you into his crook of his arms. He was breathing heavy, “I’m not going to push you tonight.”  
“Thank you.” You kissed his neck.  
“Let’s crack open a beer or two and get into that ice cream.” He suggested as he flicked on the TV then he sprayed around the couch to your satisfaction. “Can you tell me something?”  
“Yeah, like how I’m still a virgin.”  
“Yeah yeah. You’ve had a boyfriend before. You’ve talked about him. Will right?”  
You went on to explain that you were Will’s beard and best friend. He was gay and that was ok with you because you still loved the man but then he was killed by a demon and you became a hunter to avenge him. “I guess sex was never all that important since I never had it. And I wasn’t going to just sleep with someone to sleep with them.”  
His eyes told you that he understood and he was there for you. The afternoon was spent with gentle sweet kisses and touches, he even made you watch Dr. Sexy as you got a small buzz and quickly you were very tired even after the sugar rush. Sleep overtook both of you, the next thing you heard was a knock on the door.  
“Can I come in? Are you decent?” Sam’s voice spoke through the door.  
“Yeah, Sammy come in.” Dean called out.  
Sam unlocked the door, “Are you two ok?”  
“I’m sure we’ll be fine Sam. Thanks for asking.” You told him. “Find anything?”  
“I have a hunch but we can work on in the morning.”  
“Ok.” Yawning, you were excited that you didn’t have to think about the case anymore this evening.  
“Sweetheart, do you want to change?”  
“No, I'm good.” Dean undressed and slid into the bed with you, only in a t-shirt and boxers, he held you tight all night.  
\---  
Day two of waking up in Dean's arms, something nagged you in the back of your head. This had to be a spell, you just knew it. You slipped from his grip and grabbed your phone and walked outside. Fingers dialed the only person who knew more about spells than anyone else.  
“This better be life or death wee one.” Her low Irish voice groaned over the phone.  
“I think it might be. I think Dean has been hit with a love spell or hex.”  
“Who’s the lucky lass?”  
You gulped, “it's me.”  
“Oh dearie, that's probably not a spell.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“(Y/N), Love, there is no such thing as a love spell. Lust or infatuation there’re spells for that but you can't make someone fall in love with you with a spell. Has he been acting out of character for him?” Rowena asked.  
“Umm, meaning?”  
“Well, repeating, ‘I love you’ over and over again or fits of rage when you aren't around.”  
“No, he hasn't said ‘I love you’ yet but he's been kissing me and touching me a lot.”  
“Love, it sounds like he just finally told you what we all have seen for awhile.” She explained.  
“You've seen it too. Sam said something similar”  
“It's too early for this (Y/N), but yes, Samuel is very observant and anyone who has eyes has seen the two of you knows. Dean is in love with you and no spell can do that. Stop worrying your pretty little head about it and let me sleep.” She shooed you off the phone.  
The door to the hotel opened, “Darling, what cha doing out here? It's so cold, come back to bed.”  
“I had an idea about the case, I called Rowena but she assured me it wasn’t possible.” You took his hand letting him lead you back to bed with a content smile on his face.  
\---  
“Ghosts.” Sam simply stated.  
You drank your second cup of coffee, “Go on.”  
He turned his computer to you showing an article, “Arty and Martha Jones’ bodies were found on an abandoned lot back in 1975, right where the development is being built.”  
“Ok a good ole’ salt and burn.” Dean walked up to the table placing his hand on the back of your neck. “We’ll be home soon enough.” He kissed the back of your head.  
“Sam, please tell me they’re buried nearby. I gotta get out of this roach infested hotel.” You pleaded.  
“Yeah, they are.”  
The cemetery was close like Sam said, you and Dean scoped it out to find their gravesites easier at night. You stood looking at their final resting place thinking about these good people who were gunned down. No wonder they were mad. You supposed you would be too.  
Dean pulled you close, he smelled like sandalwood and gunpowder as you buried your nose into his chest. “What’s going on in that pretty little head?”  
“I don’t know Dean. You work hard, you’re a member of the community and you still died horribly. Even if we did get the apple pie life doesn’t mean we could keep it.”  
His body swayed back and forth ever so slightly comforting you. “I’d fight to keep it and to keep you.”  
“Me too.” You turned your face up to him and kissed his perfect pout. “We’ll come back tonight and get this done.” The two of you were quiet for a few minutes enjoying peace of the day, “I have another confession to make,” he looked at you, “I really thought you were under some kind of a spell yesterday.”  
“I know.”  
“Really, dammit Sam!” you chuckled. “You’re not mad?”  
“Mad? No never. I understand why, Sweetheart.”  
That evening, all three of you dug up the bodies and high tailed it out of town.  
Now, you were sitting in the front seat of Baby next to Dean and he was holding your hand. God, it felt so comfortable. "Still no spell?" You joked with a small smile.  
"No spell." Dean chuckled and Sam looked at you from the backseat. "Trust me this is all me."  
"Good," You scooted over closer to him as he all the way back to the bunker in the dead of the night.  
\---  
Hours after you got home there was a knock on your door and Dean was standing in your open doorway as you sat at your desk. "Umm… would you like to go out tomorrow night?" He asked.  
"Dean Winchester, are you actually nervous to ask me out?"  
"Well yeah." Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not good at this relationship stuff."  
"Me either." You stood moving towards him. "I do know I want to be with you." He took your hand kissing it gently. "Come in." Your voice was soft and Dean couldn't resist.  
Your eyes gave away your true intentions, "Are you sure, (Y/N)?" Dean asked placing his hands on your hips kissing you with more passion than you had ever felt.  
"I'm sure." You giggled before pressing your whole body into him. "I believe in us."  
“Fuck!” He wrapped his arms around your thighs and ass picking you up easily. You had forgotten how strong he really was. This feeling was odd and normally you freaked when someone tried to lift you, always feeling like you were too heavy to be picked up. In his arms you felt secure. “I believe in us too.” He kicked the door closed before you both fell on to the bed. His fingers slipped under your shirt, he was rough and firm and you followed his lead. “I was going to wait be real gentle but I don’t think you really want that do you.”  
“Well… I do want you do be gentle somewhat.”  
His eyes met yours searching for the meaning behind your words. He wanted to give you a wonderful first time experience. “Tell me sweetheart, do you want me to make love to you or do want me to ‘fuck’ you?”  
“Aren’t they the same thing, Dean?” You asked back as he pulled your shirt over your head.  
He chuckled while your tongues danced together, “Far from it.”  
“Can we do both?” you murmured.  
“Hell yes!” He flipped you over on your back, pulling at the button on jeans. “We can do everything.” He striped you bare before you could get any of his clothes off. You wanted to hide cover yourself, your small breasts and fat on your hips and belly. “Get out of your head gorgeous.”  
He was right. You were with quite possibly the most perfect man that had ever walked the earth, and he saw something in you that you just couldn’t see but it was there and that was enough for you. His mouth captured yours as his hand made his way down between your thighs. Dean teased at your entrance, “You still ok?” Nodding and gasping out a moan, he continued to pushed a digit in. His lips gently trailed down your neck, your hands were still instinctually covering your breasts. “Are you going to let me see ‘em?” He smiled devilish at you.  
“Yeah, of course.” you shyly laughed as you gazed into his loving eyes. “But don’t you think you’re overdressed.”  
“(Y/N), this isn’t about me. I’m here to be with you. You’ll see me soon enough.” He winked before crashing his lips into yours.  
Hands finally removed from covering yourself and roaming all over his back. You needed him and he needed you. Slowly he kissed over your soft virgin skin, he didn’t hold back, he made you feel like a true woman. Running his long tongue over nipple as he squeezed your breast and rubbed your clit with his other hand, his skill was never more present than at this moment. You watched while his beautifully freckled face lowered down your torso. Nervousness overpowered your lust when he licked into your folds. Would you taste ok? Would he like it? You quickly questioned yourself becoming more self conscience and clinching. Then you heard it, well him, fuck he was moaning loudly diving deep into you with his mouth. He sounded like he was eating ice cold watermelon on a hot day, he was really into this. Soon you relaxed, clearing your mind and thought only of the large man between your thighs. Your breathing became erratic, and your pussy was so wet you couldn’t tell if it was Dean’s tongue or finger tips touching you but who the hell cared, it was amazing.  
He looked up at you just as you opened your eyes to glance down at him. Shit, that’s all it took, that one fucking look and your head tilted back as your vision went dark and your body lightly convulsed, moaning louder than you had ever done when you touched yourself.  
“Dean,” You breathed out not sure what to say besides, “that was amazing.”  
“Mmmm yeah it was. I’m so fucking hard from just watching you.” He moved up your body hovering above you. His grey henley was ripped off quickly and you worked on his belt, the outline of his cock was massive, knowing he was large and seeing it were two totally different things. It felt like only a matter of seconds before he was completely naked, feeling his huge member grinding next to your thigh.  
Sheepishly you ask, "Can I touch it?"  
"Oh God, yes. I keep forgetting that you're new at this." He replied rolling over on his back so you could get a better view.  
Geez, he was big. Bigger than what you had imagined. His dick was velvet to the touch as you simply grazed it with your fingers trying to get your bearings. "So do I?" You questioned wrapping your large hand around his shaft.  
"You're doing perfect, Sweetheart." He encouraged. "It's like you're doing a semi-firm handshake."  
"Ok!"  
He chuckled at how teachable you were. "Damn, my cock looks small in your hands." He blurted out.  
You kept stroking him, "What the hell does that mean?" As you nudged him.  
"It's just you got some big hands for girl." He joked.  
"I do not." You put your hand up to his. Dean's hands dwarfed yours but not by much. "Well fuck maybe I do."  
"Don't worry. This might be to my benefit, most girl's hands are so fucking small they don't do shit for me." He continued to watch and enjoy you working him. You were a natural, using his pre-cum to rub his head. "Fuck that feels good." He told you. "Oh shit!" He moaned. "I don't want to pressure you but could you use your mouth a little."  
"Umm like this?" You lowered your head and licked around his crown as you used your hand on the rest of him.  
"Yeah just like that." He tasted salty but manly, if manly had a flavor then this was it. His praises and guidance made you want to do more until he blew his load. Dean's hands started to fist the sheets trying to hold back. "You gotta stop Sweetheart."  
He pulled you off with a pop, "was that good?"  
"Yes, very good. Next time I'll let you finish." He kissed you roughly all teeth and tongue, pressing his hands into your back, the tip of his head was up against your belly, you followed his lead again becoming more and more needy with every action. The rutting between the two of you was about to make you explode, your body covered his, Dean’s hands were in your hair then on your ass and back down the length of your back all at once or so it felt. “(Y/N/N)” he was out of breath, “you want to be in control of your first time?”  
You nodded and he winked at you.  
“Then ride me, Sweetheart.” He ordered.  
Hesitantly you spoke, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”  
“You are already doing a great job, your body will know.” He reached over you and grabbed a condom from his jeans. Ripping the metallic wrapper, he handed the lubricated condom to you and showed you how to put it on for future reference which made your heart warm that he wanted to do this more than once.  
“So do I?” You asked when you straddled him trying to slip his cock in your entrance with little success.  
“Here let me.” He held the base of his cock finding your hole. “You ok?” He checked in with you and you agreed you were. Dean’s dick filled you slowly and gently, it hurt a little bit, you adjusted slightly and felt better but his cock was long and thick, making you think you may have bit off more than you can chew. “Fuck (Y/N/N) you feel good. Look at you taking all of me.”  
Hips ground into hips counter clockwise, sitting on top of him, your hand on his shoulders concentrating on your movements, Dean’s large hand dug into your waist and other completely covered your breast as he made your nipple pebble. “Dean, Dean, Dean,” You chanted, he thrust in rhythm of your motions.  
“Don’t hold back, Sweetheart.” He reached up pulling you down to kiss you, leaving you dizzy. In this position, it was easy for him to flip you over, his weight on top of you was comforting even. He pushed into you deeper, and you cried out, he slowed afraid that he hurt you.  
You assured him you were ok, everything felt so perfect. He was much better at this than you were, if he kissed your earlobe, you kissed his and so forth. You wanted to be as much a giver as a taker, equal with him.  
His hand slipped between your bodies to find your clit as he picked up his pace on his way to send you over the edge again. The sounds coming from the two of you was sloppy and delicious. Dean kissed on your pulse point, biting hard on the spot. The pain and pleasure had you moaning and shaking, seeing stars and panting loudly, your walls clamped down on his throbbing member pulling out his orgasm with yours.  
His mouth covered yours and your bodies stayed practically locked in a loving embrace. “Darlin’,” you opened your eyes, “I-I.”  
Kissing him back as he stuttered his profession, “I already know.” You giggled, “Me too.”  
“Yeah?” He emerald eyes were hazy full of love and sleep.  
“Yeah.” You smiled brightly. He pulled his softening cock from you to discard the condom and to clean you up.  
“I’ll help you change the sheets.” He commented, you looked down and your thighs were covered in blood. “You feel ok?” He wiped you down with a wet cloth.  
“Yeah. I'm pretty incredible. We should do it again." You laughed.  
"Maybe in a day or so, you will be sore tomorrow."  
"Cocky much." You said sarcastically.  
He shook his head with a smile, "Well yeah I am but no really, you will be sore tomorrow since it was your first time." You made an 'Oh' face understanding that he was being honest with you and that there were somethings about sex you hadn’t considered.  
Once the sheets were changed, Dean was almost too eager to crawl into bed with you, assuming that even someone as pretty as him would be lonely too. There was no better feeling than knowing that Dean was there not because of some spell but because he really wanted to be there.  
Day three of waking up next to Dean and you just smiled, your insecurities were still there but with someone like him beside you, they didn’t seem so crowd your brain as much.


End file.
